


【翻译】When The Bough Breaks

by yvettelittle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvettelittle/pseuds/yvettelittle
Summary: 夏洛克不情愿地给一个婴儿当保姆，而这个婴儿与某个医生有着惊人的相似之处...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper





	【翻译】When The Bough Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When The Bough Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765543) by Alice Day. 



> 我之前是被作者Snape的标签骗进去的，但发现意外的好笑，我真太喜欢这篇了，看的时候差点把头笑掉。作者笔力雄厚，所有角色100% in character,OOC什么的根本不存在！没想到作者消失了这么久还是给我了授权，就慢慢慢慢翻叭~  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6472807/1/When-The-Bough-Breaks

\-------------------------------------

John打了个哈欠，老天，他太累了。

又是漫长的一天，由于病人的积压，原本诊所半天的工作时间被拖长了一半，之后还处理了Abbey Road Studios的闯入案（替补音响师偷了母带，红辣椒乐队会永远感谢他的，诸如此类的事情）。当然，在这一切之后，Sherlock还要在巴茨停一下，看看能不能在好说话的Molly Hooper那再乞得某个身体部位（这次是手指）。

John让Sherlock先走，他自己去了附件的一家购物中心买了牛奶和一些杂食打算当晚餐。事实证明这不是什么好主意，到医院的时候，其中一个袋子的提手裂了个小口，之后袋子的一边完全撕裂了。

他咒骂着，勉强抓住了牛奶、面包、奶酪起司酱，掀起毛衣下摆兜住这些东西，走进停尸房，可怜的茉莉已经准备了一些手指供Sherlock挑选，她端着它就像端着某种食人族的手指奶酪托盘。

“不用管我，我可以搞定的。”John嘟囔道。

Molly甚至没有费心去看，而Sherlock给了他一个鲨鱼般的微笑，“我对你有信心，John，”他说，“我可能还需要一段时间，你为什么不去烧壶水呢？”

John试图张嘴反抗，结果却打了一个令人瞠目结舌的大哈欠。哦，见鬼去吧——是啊，茶。或者咖啡。我也可以直接吃一把咖啡豆。当他的室友在考虑选择哪块指骨时，他漫步走进了实验室的小休息区，Molly在那放了水壶茶叶及咖啡豆。

他将衣摆里的食物放在休息室的冰箱旁，冰箱上写着“仅食物”——就该如此，夏洛克，他想。他洗了水壶，装满水，问：“你俩想要什么？

“黑咖啡，两块糖。”Sherlock回答。

“我也一样，不过再加一些牛奶吧。”Molly补充。

那就咖啡好了，John打开了冰箱，拿出了一大罐的乐购牛奶。他突然听到了慌乱的脚步，Molly尖叫着冲进来：“别碰牛奶！”

John一惊，慌忙把牛奶丢在橱柜上就好像被灼伤了一样“好好，”他急忙举起双手，“看，我放下了，没有牛奶。”

Molly惊恐的表情缓和下来，取而代之的是一个更适合摆在小丑脸上的微笑。“哈哈哈...对不起呀。我只是......我在减肥，”她轻快地说，“所以我想起来我其实不需要牛奶，谢谢啦。”

他不打算和一个脸上挂着那种笑容的女人争论。“噢。嗯，好吧。”

Molly仍挂着龇牙咧嘴的笑，赶忙回了实验室。John独自转身走回橱柜——现在那并排摆着两只装满乐购牛奶的罐子。

哦，该死的。哪个是哪个？又一个哈欠涌了上来。噢算了，反正都是2%的，天，希望Molly这还有多余的购物袋。他眨了眨眼，将一罐塞回冰箱，然后煮好咖啡。待他们快速注入这些咖啡因拿好手指，John终于终于可以回家睡觉了。


End file.
